Voir la vie en gris
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Stiles ne s'en inquiète pas. Après tout, il peut vivre sans, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vital ou autre, juste très pratique. Mais bon, ne voir que du gris à longueur de journée est devenu sa vie.


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 2h**

 **Thème : Gamme**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Date : 08-05-17**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Stiles n'en parlait jamais. A personne. Seul son père avait une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais même avec lui il ne pouvait dire toute la vérité. Il aurait dû passer des tonnes de tests sinon, et ils n'en avaient pas les moyens. Et puis, ce n'était pas dangereux.

Il ne voyait aucune couleur.

Il n'avait qu'un très vague souvenir d'avoir un jour vu autre chose que du gris. Ce n'était pas vraiment handicapant. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter lorsque le feu était allumé en haut et avancer lorsqu'il était en bas. Que la bouteille avec le bouchon à dévisser était pour la lessive et celle avec le bouchon à ouvrir pour le ménage.

Les problèmes arrivaient lorsqu'il devait s'habiller ou vérifier la fraîcheur de certains aliments. Mais personne ne mourrait de porter du vert et du violet et il avait encore son fidèle odorat pour lui sauver l'intestin. Et puis, on ne déclenchait pas une guerre mondiale parce qu'il avait utilisé des poivrons jaunes à la place des verts.

Non vraiment, il aurait pu vivre sa vie entière sans réel problème.

Il avait supporté les moqueries au collège et les quelques coups au lycée. Il avait même réussi à entrer dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, même s'il devait mémoriser le visage de tous ses coéquipiers pour être sûr de ne pas passer la balle à leurs adversaires. Les études supérieures avaient été plus délicates mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rencontra Derek qu'il se dit que c'était peut-être un peu plus sérieux que ça n'en avait l'air.

Il le voyait en couleur.

Comme dans _tout-est-gris-autour-de-moi-sauf-un-homme-super-sexy-et-accessoirement-mon-nouveau-collègue._ Evidemment, il avait été ébloui. Il redécouvrait soudain toutes sortes de nuances et de gammes. Le marron chocolat 85% de cacao de ses chaussures. Le bleu du ciel à cinq heures en été de son jean. Le vert de Hulk presque en colère sur son T-shirt. Sa peau bronzée qui lui rappelait la caramélisation d'une tarte à la pomme et à la cannelle. Et Stiles était sûr que ses yeux étaient restés aussi indescriptibles qu'avant.

Parce qu'il connaissait Derek.

C'était celui qui était resté avec lui à l'hôpital, à le soutenir alors que sa mère mourrait dans la pièce d'à côté et que son père se noyait dans le travail. Et peut-être que Stiles se souvenait vaguement qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de couleurs avant. Que cet homme en face de lui – un gamin à l'époque – l'avait distrait de ses problèmes en s'amusant à les nommer de façon étrange. Le orange presque jaune de la barre des Reese's. Le violet du costume super class de Hawkeye. Le rouge fatigué des écouteurs du monsieur d'à côté. Le rose trop brillant des cheveux de cette héroïne dont il avait perdu le nom.

Un monde entier de possibilités qu'il avait délibérément enfoui lorsque sa mère l'avait finalement quitté. Et qu'il pouvait maintenant retrouver grâce à la personne qui lui faisait face et qui le regardait comme si le monde venait de redémarrer.

« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. J'ai déménagé juste après. Je ne voulais pas te laisser.

\- Je sais. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu viens d'éclairer ma vie. »

Et le sourire troublé de Derek fut encore plus magnifique parce qu'il avait la langue bleue. Ça rappela à Stiles l'infinité de détails qu'il ne pourrait pas manquer de remarquer avec cet homme. Même si les couleurs n'étaient pas nécessaires pour voir la tendresse dans ses yeux et la sincérité de son sourire.

* * *

 **Donc voilà, comme vous l'aviez deviné, j'ai interprété le thème Gamme avec les couleurs :D**

 **Laissez des reviews ;)**


End file.
